Comportement étrange
by JT117
Summary: L'agent Fournell debarque avec une mauvaise nouvelle, un des membres de l'équipe agit bizarrement et si tout etait lié ? Tiva
1. Porteur de mauvaises nouvelles

Son portable sonnait alors qu'il venait de sortir de l'ascenseur menant à son bureau, pourtant il répondit gaiment se doutant bien de l'identité de son interlocuteur, tout en continuant à se diriger vers son bureau s'attirant l'attention de ses coéquipiers déjà arrivés, ce qui était le cas de tous excepté Gibbs.

Tony : Dinozo à votre écoute ?  
Voix de femme : Ne fait pas l'idiot tu sais que c'est moi rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sévère  
Tony : Bien sûr ma puce répondit-il d'une voix douce.  
Voix de femme : Demain soir restaurant italien, celui qu'il y a en bas de ta rue, table 16 à 20h00 la réservation est à ton nom, ne soit pas en retard et n'oublie pas mon cadeau … après tout un mois cela se fête non ?  
Tony : Bien sûr ma puce, demain soir, 20h je n'oublierai pas …  
Voix de femme : Bien.

Elle raccrocha.

Tony : A demain ma puce, oui moi aussi allez je dois te laisser je suis au boulot là.  
Il raccrocha à son tour.  
Ziva : C'était qui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur  
Tony : Personne dont tu as besoin de savoir le nom, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Ziva : Ah oui, tu crois dit-elle d'un ton remplis de défi

Elle se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de Tony sans le quitter du regard.  
Tony : Non Ziva arrête …. Et non c'est ma vie privée … mais arrête

Elle venait de le maitriser d'une seule main tandis qu'elle lui prenait le portable de l'autre main, Tony avait un bras dans le dos maintenu par Ziva et sa tête collé sur son bureau, elle parcourait maintenant le répertoire des derniers appels de Tony, la femme de son dernier appel l'avait appelé souvent ces derniers temps remarqua-t-elle par déformation professionnelle, bizarre ce dit-elle d'habitude il se venta vite de ses conquêtes.

Ziva : Linda dit-elle d'un ton triomphant.

Elle relâcha Tony de son entrave. Il lui prit son portable violemment des mains et la gratifia d'un merci tout ce qu'il y a de plus ironique. Il était furieux, plus qu'il n'aurait du l'être pour ce qui venait de ce passer. Gibbs choisi ce moment précis pour arriver.

Gibbs : Tony qu'est ce que tu as fait à Ziva pour qu'elle te mette dans un état pareil ?  
Tony : J'avais un appel privé et Ziva m'a pris mon portable de force pour voir à qui je parlais….. commença -t- il d'un ton énervé  
Gibbs : Dinozzo tu reçoit des appels privé à ton bureau ?  
Tony : Oui patron… (voyant le regard noir de celui-ci) non patron, jamais patron !  
Gibbs : Bien donc il ne c'est rien passé  
Tony : Oui patron, il ne c'est rien passé.

Gibbs s'assit a son bureau tandis que Ziva assise dans le sien fit un grand sourire à Tony qui la fusilla du regard, il était encore très énervé. Ziva nota dans un coin de sa tête que Tony semblait vraiment énervé cette fois elle pouvait même lire de la rancœur dans son regard, c'était plus qu'inhabituelle 

chez lui.  
C'est à ce moment là que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'agent Fornell. Il se dirigea sans tergiverser vers le bureau de Gibbs sans même prendre le temps de dire bonjour au reste de l'équipe.

Fornell : Gibbs, un mot …. Dans ton bureau dit celui-ci désignant l'ascenseur  
Gibbs : Tobias c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir… dit-il puis il se leva tout en ce dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur sous le regard sceptique et curieux du reste de l'équipe.

McGee : Ca ne présage rien de bon tout ça …  
Tony : Mais non McGee on va juste nous dire le FBI fais encore une enquête sur le directeur plaisanta-il.

Il fixa McGee du regard celui-ci regardait au dessus de lui.

Tony : Elle est juste au dessus de moi n'est-ce pas ?  
Shepard : Oui en effet et elle voudrait bien savoir ce qui ne présage rien de bon, et qui est un rapport avec elle ?  
Tony : Gibbs est dans son « bureau » avec l'agent Fornell.  
Shepard : Je vois.

L'ascenseur rouvrit ses portes sur l'agent Gibbs et l'agent Fornell, s'attirant ainsi les regards de toute l'assistance. Tony remarqua pour lui-même que Gibbs avait un teint plus pale que lorsqu'il était entré dans cette ascenseur quelque chose de grave lui avait était révélé, Tony commençait à paniquer intérieurement, ça y est je suis foutue se disait-il, il est venu pour moi.

Gibbs : Directeur, nous devons discuter dans votre bureau de suite

A voix est calme est plus posé que d'habitude pensa Tony, ça y est c'est le moment de faire face, non non non Anthony Dinnozo, si tu es pris tu sais que Gibbs te feras parler et si tu parles … pas question que cela arrive. Il ouvrit discrètement son tiroir et profita du fait que Gibbs et Fornell montés les escaliers, que le directeur n'avait pas fini de descendre, McGee et Ziva commençaient à leurs emboiter le pas. Pas de geste brusque Dinozzo pas de geste brusque se dit-il alors qu'il saisissait son arme de service qui reposait au fond de son tiroir, il avait l'arme à l'air a mi-chemin entre le tiroir et sa veste lorsque Gibbs se retourna brusquement vers McGee et Ziva.

Gibbs : Non vous restez tous en bas, c'est entre le Directeur l'agent Fornell et moi.

Ziva s'apprêtait à répliquer mais le regard que lui lança Gibbs lui enleva les mots de la bouche. Gibbs n'avait pas le bonne angle de vu pour me voir pensa Tony tout en cachant son arme avec un pan de sa veste juste avant que McGee et Ziva ne passe devant lui.

Ziva : Tony tu vas bien tu es blanc comme une serviette  
Tony : C'est comme un linge Ziva un linge pas une serviette et oui tout va très bien pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et s'assis dans son fauteuil.

McGee : Ziva n'as pas tord, tu sais tu es tout pâle …

Tony : Je vais bien McGee…. je vais bien !  
McGee : D'accord Tony, mais tu devrais quand même aller prendre l'air…

Tony lança un regard assassin à McGee qui se replongea dans son écran d'ordinateur. Ziva quand à elle continué d'observer le comportement anormal de Tony, du coin de l'œil bien sûr. Elle repéra un renflement sur la veste de Tony, renflement d'une forme particulière, seul un objet bien précis qu'elle connaissait bien pouvait faire un tel renflement, son arme de service, mais que pouvait bien faire Tony avec son arme de service caché sous sa veste pensa-t-elle. A ce moment précis Tony s'aperçu du renflement et le fit disparaître et lissant sa veste du revers de la main, d'un geste très discret Ziva serait passé à côté si elle n'avait pas été alerté par le comportement de Tony.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Directeur Shepard

Shepard : Bien messieurs que me vaut l'honneur cette fois ci ?  
Fornell : Croyais moi j'aurais préféré venir vous voir dans d'autre circonstances…  
Gibbs : Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites !!  
Fornell : Quoi ?! c'est vrai j'aurais préféré venir vous voir dans d'autre circonstances….  
Gibbs : Non pas ça ! Tony un traître ?! passant des informations a l'ennemi ?!  
Shepard : Wow du calme du calme que se passe-t-il exactement ici ? Choisissez sagement vos prochain mots agent Fornell, car j'ai fait plusieurs mission de couverture avec l'agent Dinozzo, et il a toute ma confiance, je peux me portée garante pour lui…  
Fornell : Inutile, je viens ici plus par politesse que par obligation, je vais vous expliquer nous avons compris il y a deux semaines environ que des informations faiblement ou moyennement importante était régulièrement compromise.  
Shepard : Comment l'avait vous su ?  
Fornell : Laissez moi finir, nous traquions un groupe d'extrémistes Russes basait aux Etats-Unis on a appris qu'il passait des composant et des armes non commercialisé en douce grâce a certain contacts dans la marine.  
Shepard : Oui je me souviens du dossier, on a coopéré avec vous sur cette enquête.  
Gibbs : Et comment cela ce fait-il que je ne soit pas informer ?  
Shepard : Ce n'était pas ton secteur Jethro, d'autre agents du NCIS on coopéré avec le FBI dans cette enquêtes nous avons partagé toute les informations sur ce coups là…  
Fornell : Justement, toutes les informations que nous avons partager avec vous étaient compromises le jour d'après, il y avait une fuite c'est évident nous sommes remonté dans les archives et il s'avère que la taupe semble active depuis un mois environ.  
Gibbs : Et pourquoi la fuite viendrait forcément du NCIS ?  
Fornell : Nous avons transmise une fausse information au NCIS et cela nous as permit avec la vraie information de cueillir deux des membres de cette organisation extrémistes, un est mort durant l'intervention l'autre nous a confirmé l'existence d'une taupe qui plus est dans le service du NCIS.  
Shepard : Continuer  
Fornell : Nous ne l'avons pas pris sur le fait, mais le seul agent du NCIS à se trouver dans les locaux en temps et en heure pour intercepter et transmettre les informations est l'agent Dinozzo. Jethro j'ai réussi à convaincre mais supérieur de vous laissez faire le ménage le ménage chez vous, vous avez une semaine après quoi c'est le FBI qui s'en chargera.  
Gibbs : Merci Tobias répondit-il l'air absent  
Shepard : Merci agent Fornell nous allons faire ce qui s'impose dans se cas  



	2. Mise en place

L'agent Fornell sorti du bureau du directeur et pris la direction de l'ascenseur. Tony le suivi intensément du regard, la main dans son manteau il était prêt à passer à l'action, il ne lui manquait qu'un signe … qui ne vint pas, l'agent Fornell disparu du champ de vu de Tony. Il n'est pas venu pour ça ou alors ils ont prévu un autre plan d'action se dit Tony, il va falloir que j'attende les explications de Gibbs quand à ça venue.

Bureau du Directeur Shepard

Shepard : Alors Jethro que comptes tu faire ?  
Gibbs : Je veux une surveillance 24h sur 24h durant les 7 prochains jours dit-il d'un ton ferme. S'il est vraiment une taupe, on le saura.  
Shepard : Bien et que feras-tu alors dans ce cas ?  
Gibbs : On avisera ! On en est pas encore là Jenny répondit-il simplement  
Shepard : Et que comptes tu lui dire à propos de la venu de l'agent Fornell ? Si c'est vraiment une taupe il a du sentir l'étau se refermé sur lui dès l'arrivé de l'agent, il n'est peut-être même plus à son bureau.  
Gibbs : Il est à son bureau, il attendra forcément mes explications quand à la venue de Tobias, je le connais…  
Shepard : Et que vas-tu inventer Jethro ?  
Gibbs : Tu me connais, je trouverais bien quelque chose. Jenny je t'envoie Ziva au MTAC assure toi qu'elle obtienne un micro pour qu'elle le pose sur Tony de suite. Essaye de tout lui expliquer le plus vite possible.

Il sortit du bureau, du directeur avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui disparue aussi vite qu'il était apparue. Il prit son temps descendant les escaliers un peu plus lentement que d'habitude, il fallait qu'il passe pour extrêmement énervé et plus important il lui fallait une histoire qui tienne la route au cas où Tony soit vraiment un traître. Ses pas avaient fini de le mener en bas de l'escalier, il regarda Ziva, Tony puis McGee et dit

Gibbs : Marin mort … commença-t-il d'une voie morose.

Etrange pensa Tony il ne devrait pas avoir ce ton là. Ziva et McGee était déjà debout prêt à partir sur un simple mot de leur supérieur.

Gibbs : Rasseyez vous, rien ne presse, l'agent Fornell viens de m'apprendre qu'un agent du FBI sous couverture, à du pour se défendre, abattre un Marines au cours de sa mission, nous devons aller faire une fausse enquête sur les lieux histoire d'assurer la couverture de l'agent en question finit Gibbs d'une voie exaspérer.

C'est donc ça Gibbs est en colère et réagis bizarrement parce que l'on va enquêter sur la mort d'un marine pour couvrir le FBI rien ne pourrai l'énervé plus, la vie d'un marine perdue pour une enquête du FBI, cela n'a rien avoir avec moi pensa Tony, il sourit vraiment pour la première fois de la journée.

Gibbs : David, Dinozzo, je vous donne à chacun une semaine de congés, je n'aurais besoin que de McGee pour cette « enquête ».  
Tony : Merci patron. Depuis le temps que je rêve de vacances …ah les vacances…Los Angeles…  
Gibbs : Dinozzo tu es encore là ? Tu veux prendre la place de McGee ?

Tony : Non patron j'y vais patron.  
Gibbs : Ziva on a une communication pour vous au MTAC, ça viens du MOSSAD… une de vos connaissance.  
Ziva : D'accord je vais voir répondit-elle surprise. Jamais personne du MOSSAD ne m'appellerait au MTAC pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle gravissait les marches menant a celui-ci.

Elle entra dans l'enceinte sécurisé, et constata de suite que l'écran principal était noir personne n'attendais sa venue, sauf la directrice qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme.

Shepard : Officier David approcher s'il vous plait nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, l'histoire de Gibbs est une couverture, le FBI était venue nous informé que nous avions une taupe dans nos rang et que c'était l'agent Dinozzo….  
Ziva : Quoi !? S'étrangla celle-ci, ce n'est pas possible directeur il doit y avoir une erreur ….  
Shepard : Ziva ! Le temps n'est pas à la discorde, voici un micro, nous allons placer l'agent Dinozzo sous surveillance.  
Ziva : Et vous attendez de moi que je lui mette ce micro avant qu'il ne parte  
Shepard : En effet  
Ziva : je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir faire ça à un ami directeur… c'est une trahison  
Shepard : Ziva s'il est vraiment innocent il n'aura rien à cacher.  
Ziva : Mais…  
Shepard : Officier David c'est un ordre !  
Ziva : Très bien directeur dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot de sa phrase, elle était en colère cela se lisait sur son visage fermé encore plus que d'habitude.

Tout en sortant du MTAC elle s'efforça de se recomposé un masque de jeune femme partant en vacances l'esprit tranquille. Elle chercha aussi une raison de se chamailler avec Tony histoire de pouvoir posé le micro sans attiré son attention.

Tony se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur à reculons, tout en regardant McGee.

Tony : Eh McGee prend bien soin du patron, je penserai a toi sur une plage californienne je t'enverrai peut être une carte postale.  
McGee : Très drôle Tony, très drôle

Il repéra Ziva qui sortait du MTAC elle semblait heureuse de partir en vacances, si seulement elle savait pensa Tony ce qui eu pour effet de saper son moral qui était légèrement remonté depuis ce matin.

Tony : Alors Ziva tu vas faire quoi de tes vacances demanda gaiment celui-ci attendant qu'elle le rejoigne prêt de l'ascenseur.  
Ziva : je ne sais pas encore Tony, pour quoi tu m'invites demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de prédateur  
Tony : Tu viendrais demande celui-ci avec le même sourire  
Ziva : Non je ne voudrais pas rendre Linda jalouse voyons dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence

Cette dernière phrase avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide à Tony, qui eu du mal a ce contenir. Elle en profita pour réajuster le col de la chemise de Tony.

Ziva : Voilà c'est mieux Don juan, vas retrouver ta promise.

Elle retourna à son bureau, pour faire sembler de préparer ses affaires.

Tony franchit les portes de l'ascenseur il avait perdu tout sourire.


	3. L'étau se ressere

Dès que les portes furent refermés sur Tony, Ziva se retourna vers Gibbs elle avait perdu toute vie sur son visage et semblait tendu à l'extrême.

Ziva : C'est fait, le micro est en place.  
Gibbs : J'ai vu bon travail Ziva. McGee connectait nous au micro de suite.  
McGee : Il me faut le numéro du micro pour pouvoir me connecter à lui patron répondit-il automatiquement … mais je n'ai pas bien suivi Ziva à mis un micro sur Tony…

Gibbs fixait McGee du regard réduisant ce dernier au silence. Mais Ziva pris la parole avant lui.

Ziva : Oui McGee il n'y a pas d'agent du FBI sous couverture à protéger c'est une excuse pour qu'on puisse espionner Tony, ILS le soupçonnent d'être un traitre !  
McGee : Tony ? Un traître ? Mais patron …  
Gibbs : McGee ! Au boulot passez ses relevés téléphoniques et son compte au peigne fin. Ziva regarder ses passages à la guérite ainsi que dans les différentes salles sécurisés, regardait s'il y a concordance avec les informations volés (il jeta un dossier sur son bureau on pouvait lire FBI dessus), et donnez ce code a McGee qu'il puisse tracer Tony et plus vite que ça je ne veux pas le perdre de vue.

Ziva s'exécuta et se mis au travail à son bureau. Elle entendit vaguement Gibbs leurs dirent qu'il partait mettre au courant Abby et Ducky de la situation, dès qu'il fut parti McGee ne put se retenir.

McGee : Tu y crois toi Ziva Tony un traitre agissant sous notre nez ?  
Ziva : Je ne sais pas McGee….  
McGee : Je pensais qu'avec ton entrainement au MOSSAD… il s'arrêta net s'étant attiré un regard menaçant de la jeune femme.  
Ziva : Tu pensais que quoi McGee !  
McGee : Je … Je … Que tu pouvais sentir ce genre de chose  
Ziva : Non McGee ça ne s'apprend pas ce genre de chose dit-elle légèrement exaspérée.

Elle se replongea dans son travail. Pendant ce temps McGee avait affiché une carte de la ville sur le plasma où l'on pouvait voir un point en déplacement avec un petite étiquette Tony collait dessus, il se dirigeait tout droit à son appartement.  
Gibbs venait de remonter visiblement énervé il avait du avoir du mal à expliquer la situation a Abby. Son regard se fixa sur le plasma.

Gibbs : Jusqu'où peut on le pister McGee avec ce GPS ?  
McGee : En fait ce n'est pas un GPS, c'est un système qui se sert des tours relais de téléphone proches pour trianguler sa position, s'il y va en zone non couverte on le perdra patron.  
Gibbs : Ses comptes et relevés téléphonique McGee ?  
McGee : Rien qui saute aux yeux, pas de sommes étranges verser sur son compte au cours du dernier mois. Par contre il y a un numéro de téléphone qui devient récurrent depuis un mois environ ce qui coïncide avec la manifestation de la taupe d'après les données du FBI.  
Ziva : A quand remonte le dernier appel McGee ?

Il regarda son écran d'ordinateur et tapant quelques commandes dont il avait le secret sur son clavier.

McGee : Ce matin même 8h04.  
Ziva : J'ai pu voir sur le portable de Tony qu'il à référencé ce numéro comme « Linda » ça peut très bien être sa nouvelle copine… dit-elle ma voix n'as pas tremblé ils n'ont pas pu remarquer mon manque d'assurance pensa-t-elle.  
Gibbs : Il se vente toujours de ses conquêtes au travail et là il nous l'aurait caché depuis un mois ?!  
Ziva : C'est peut être sérieux, pour Jeanne il n'avait rien dit… se défendit-elle tout en s'auto-torturant, de part les souvenirs qui refaisait surface.  
Gibbs : Jeanne n'était qu'une mission Ziva il ne pouvait pas s'en venter tout haut.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Gibbs : McGee mettait le portable de Tony sur écoute et prévenait moi dès que ce numéro réappelle (McGee s'exécuta). Ziva ces allées et venues ça donne quoi ?

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de Gibbs, son professionnalisme refaisant surface.

Ziva : Il y a eu exactement 12 informations que la taupe à dérobée, je n'ai eu le temps que de traité les 5 premières, à chaque fois même scénario, Tony revient la veille au soir assez tard, rentre dans la salle du serveur principale ressort 10 minutes plus tard et repart, j'ai téléphoné au gardien de nuit, il dit que Tony oublie souvent des « choses » dans son bureau et revient les chercher le soir. Pour l'instant tout semble confirmer les déductions du FBI conclut-elle la gorge sèche.  
Gibbs : Bien, continuez

Gibbs se tourna vers le plasma et observa le point rouge qui se situé exactement à l'adresse de l'appartement de Tony.  
Tony qu'est ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu ne reçois pas de somme d'argent, un numéro inconnu t'appelle sans arrêt, tout indique un chantage mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dis pensa Gibbs qu'ont-ils bien pu te faire ?

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans le silence le plus totale, une ambiance froide s'était installée sur l'open space. Ziva avait fini d'analyser les trajets de Tony. Tout concordait, il avait à chaque fois procédé de la même manière.

Il réussit, à nous mentir pendant un mois, mentir même à moi… et moi qui pensé … Ziva concentre toi ma pauvre. Il a été impeccable bluffant tout le monde, et il utilise sa carte d'accès pour aller voler des informations, une erreur de stupidité extrême, ça ne collait pas, c'est comme s'il voulait qu'on le découvre pensa Ziva.

McGee essayait toujours de trouvé à qui appartenait le numéro de téléphone de cette Linda, ainsi que de trouver sa localisation. Il n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était décidément pas une autre conquête de Tony, sinon il aurait pu sans problème trouvé la source de ses appels. Qui que ce soit, ils étaient fort très fort. C'est dans ce demi-aveu d'impuissance que Gibbs interrompu McGee.

Gibbs : McGee ce téléphone ça donne quoi ?  
McGee : Rien encore patron, l'appel passe par plusieurs nœuds de réseaux et je le perds près de Tokyo, c'est à cause du fait que quand j'envoie une demande de ….  
Gibbs : McGee passez la main à Abby j'ai une autre mission pour vous. Ziva vous aller poser micros et caméras chez Tony, McGee vous appelez Tony et vous le faites sortir de chez lui le temps qu'il faudra.  


McGee : Mais patron, qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?  
Gibbs : Improvisé McGee improvisé …

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, passa devant une Ziva hypnotisée par la chaise vide en face d'elle et un McGee toujours assis la bouche entrouverte, il se retourna et leur lança un « Vous attendez quoi ! » bien senti les faisant réagir au quart de tours l'instinct de survie reprenant le dessus, ils réussirent à prendre le même ascenseur que Gibbs, ce qui fut un petit exploit compte tenue de leur retard.


	4. Entre Homme

Gibbs et Ziva était dans un des vans banalisés du NCIS, qui contenait tout les équipements nécessaire à une surveillance continue. McGee les suivait, avec sa voiture personnelle. Ils se garèrent à quelques rues de l'appartement de Tony. McGee, Gibbs et Ziva rentrèrent tous dans l'arrière du van.

Gibbs : McGee vous irez à ce bar (il indiquant le bar, sur une carte, à environ 15min de l'appartement de Tony). A mi-chemin vous appellerai Tony pour qu'il vous y rejoigne, vous ne porterez pas de micro, celui que porte Tony suffira pour que j'entende la conversation. Ziva pendant ce temps vous monterez chez lui, voici les clefs (il lui tendit son trousseau de clefs et lui montra la bonne clef)  
McGee : Parton, ce serait plus crédible que Ziva appelle Tony, pour qu'ils aillent boire un verre, il regretta aussitôt ses paroles s'étant attiré deux regards assassins.  
Gibbs : Et pourquoi ça McGee ?  
McGee : Euh ….eh ben ….. Parce que… voyant une lueur inhabituelle dans le regard de Ziva il ne finit pas sa phrase.  
Gibbs : Alors au travail.  
McGee : Oui patron

McGee sortit du van pour rejoindre sa voiture. Gibbs retourna à l'avant du van. Ziva quand à elle ne comptait pas ce laisser écarter de la conversation que McGee allez avoir avec Tony, elle prit en douce une oreillette ainsi que le récepteur adéquat, en plus des autres micros et caméras dans le matériel du van.  
McGee était en route vers le bar, il arriverait bientôt à mi-chemin et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de prétexte pour faire sortir Tony de sa tanière. De quel sujet pourraient-ils discuter ? Soudain il fut frapper par une idée, cela allez être assez délicat avec Gibbs qui écoutait tout mais il était content de son idée. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire de fierté. Il se gara a mi-chemin est appela Tony.

Tony : Dinozzo j'écoute ?  
McGee : Salut Tony je ne dérange pas ?  
Tony : Non, non McGee pas du tout  
McGee : Tony tu fais quelque chose cet après midi ?  
Tony : Non rien je ne pars pas en vacance que demain, qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?  
McGee : Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller dans un bar, histoire de discuter entre hommes tu sais…  
Tony : Aurais tu besoin de conseil sur les femmes le bleu ? Rien qu'au ton que celui-ci employé on pouvait deviner qu'il souriait de l'autre côté du combiné.  
McGee : Oui en fait ça concerne Abby …  
Tony : Ok le bleu donne moi l'adresse de ton bar …

Gibbs n'écouta pas la fin de leur conversation l'objectif était atteint McGee avait bien improvisé d'après la moitié de conversation qu'il venait d'entendre. Une fois que Tony eu raccroché, il appela McGee sur son portable.

Gibbs : Bon travail McGee  
McGee : Merci patr….. mais celui-ci avait déjà raccroché.

Tony venait de raccrocher, McGee qui m'invite dans un bar pour parler femme, ça occupera mon après midi et au moins ça me fera oublié ce que j'ai à faire ce soir pensa-t-il. En rentrant je passerais quand même mon appart au peigne fin, juste au cas où ce ne soit qu'une excuse pour m'attirer dehors, bon sang ce que je deviens parano pesta-t-il contre lui-même. Il sortit de son appartement, 

analysa toute les voitures garait à la recherche d'un van de surveillance il ne vit rien de suspect, il se dirigea donc vers sa voiture, puis partit en direction du bar que McGee lui avait indiqué, il connaissait le chemin ce bar n'était qu'à 15 minutes de chez lui.

Ziva vit le point rouge de l'écran de surveillance se déplacer, Tony venait de partir de chez lui, elle tapa sur la cloison qui la séparer de la cabine du conducteur Gibbs ouvrit la petite trappe pour qu'elle puisse lui parler.

Ziva : Tony est partit de chez lui, on peut y aller.

Gibbs conduit le van devant chez Tony. Une fois garait il rejoignit le compartiment arrière où se trouvait Ziva.

Gibbs : Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut officier David ? Son ton montrait bien qu'il n'accepterait aucune remarque  
Ziva : Oui je suis prête.  
Gibbs : Allez-y.

Elle sortit du véhicule, et en profita pour mettre l'oreillette qui lui permettrait d'écouter la conversation entre Tony et McGee. Elle se rendit devant l'appartement de Tony une certaine tension monta en elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait entrer dans son appartement, et si je trouve des photos de lui et d'une autre femme pensa-t-elle Ziva tu as une mission à accomplir elle se fit violence à elle-même et entra. Son appartement était bien rangé, peut être même mieux que le sien, ce détail la fit sourire. Elle fit un rapide tour des lieux, et s'égara à penser qu'elle se serait bien vu dans cet appartement … avec lui se tapant elle-même sur la tête elle revient à la réalité et continua son inspection.  
Elle arriva dans le bureau de Tony et remarqua que c'était le seul lieu où il y avait des cadres de photos pour la plupart, la curiosité la poussa à contempler chacun des sept cadres, le premier était un portrait de Gibbs prise sur une scène de crime, le second était un portrait de Tony dessiné à la main, il était extrêmement réaliste l'artiste l'ayant dessiné a beaucoup de talent pensa-t-elle, le troisième était une photo portrait toujours mais de Abby dans son laboratoire, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mimique que faisait Abby, la quatrième était toujours un portrait, et cette fois ci ce fut elle qu'elle reconnut dans le cadre, elle ressentie une étrange fierté d'être rangé avec les autres cadres, la cinquième était une photo de McGee, l'avant dernier cadre était une photo de toute l'équipe qu'elle reconnu elle avait était prise au nouvel an, tout le monde souriait dessus, et enfin le dernier cadre contenait une photo de celle qu'elle reconnue comme étant Kate. Les seuls photos que possédait Tony représenté son équipe, Ziva se sentie particulièrement émue à cette pensée. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Tony.

Tony : Alors Timothy, raconte-moi tout le docteur Dinozzo spécialiste en gente féminine est là, pour t'écouter.

McGee semblait hésiter, Tony avait utilisé son prénom est été sympathique, ouvert, cela n'était pas un point négatif mais savoir que Gibbs aller tout entendre ne l'enchanté guère, surtout que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'était pas vraiment inventé pour l'occasion.

McGee : Eh bien, je crois que j'éprouve toujours quelque chose pour Abby, sauf que la dernière fois je… je n'ai pas su la garder Tony, je voudrais savoir comment tu fais pour garder une femme Tony ?  


Tony : Tim déjà je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas de solution miracle, pour le reste je ne peux pas trop t'aider, je suis un coureur de jupons, je ne garde pas les femmes… répondit-il d'une voie morose

McGee : Mais sans la Grenouille tu serais sûrement resté avec Jeanne Tony…  
Tony : Ce n'est pas pareil, je m'étais convaincu d'aimer Jeanne … ça aurait craqué un jour ou l'autre…  
McGee : Comment ça ? Il réalisa à l'instant que si il avait été si facile d'attirer Tony ici c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de parler beaucoup plus que lui.  
Tony : Ecoute Tim tu gardes ça pour toi mais il y a un mois environ j'ai réalisé quelque chose d'important, si je me suis tellement attaché à Jeanne ce n'était que pour fuir une toute autre réalité je suis amoureux et vraiment amoureux cette fois d'une autre personne, et comme c'était impossible d'avoir cette personne je me suis braqué sur Jeanne croyant tomber amoureux d'elle.

Ziva comprit à ce moment là que depuis le début Tony aimé une autre, et cette autre n'était pas elle, elle sentit comme un poids tomber sur son cœur, cela faisait mal, elle ne pouvait plus écouter la suite des explications de Tony, elle enleva son oreillette, elle regretta amèrement d'avoir écouté cette conversation. Après quelques minutes nécessaires pour se calmer, elle reprit son travail dans l'appartement de Tony comme l'aurait fait un automate.

McGee : Je peux peut-être t'aider Tony de qui s'agit-il ?  
Tony : Je … euh … je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire Tim, j'ai déjà du mal à me l'avouer moi-même.  
McGee : Tu peux avoir confiance lui répondit celui –ci tout en prenant une gorgée du café qu'il avait commandé  
Tony : Je … Je … je crois que je suis amoureux de … Ziva

McGee recracha tout le café qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, Ziva s'exclama-t-il, Tony semblait anéantit par la réaction de son ami.

Tony : Je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça …  
McGee : Non Tony c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste surprenant. Mais …  
Tony : Je n'aurais vraiment pas du, bon sang qu'est ce qu'il ma pris !

Il se leva est partit du café. McGee bien qu'encore abasourdi pris son téléphone est appela Gibbs

McGee : Patron il vient de sortir il doit retourner à son appartement.  
Gibbs : Bon travail McGee, et McGee ne dites rien de ce que vous avez entendu à Ziva, c'est à Tony que reviens ce choix, si jamais il se sort de cette accusation.  
McGee : D'accord patron, mais vous avez remarqué il dit avoir réalisé ses sentiments pile au moment où il est sensé être devenu une taupe, vous croyez que c'est lié ?  
Gibbs : Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences McGee, on sait maintenant qu'ils ont du menacer Ziva pour que Tony joue la taupe.  
McGee : Mais pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit ?  
Gibbs : Bonne question McGee, bonne question.

Gibbs venait de raccrocher, il composa ensuite le numéro de Ziva.

Ziva : Oui Gibbs ?  
Gibbs : Tony arrive dans 15 minutes vous avez bientôt fini ?  
Ziva : Oui je n'en ai que pour 5 min supplémentaire.


End file.
